


Thorn In My Side

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemines to Lovers prompt, M/M, MONSTAXFicBingo2020, Misunderstandings, New Relationship, One Shot, bingo prompt, first kiss ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun has been surviving high school dealing with too much homework and the constant teasing of Son Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo has been a thorn in his side for awhile and he hates that sometimes he finds himself looking at him for too long.(Bingo AU: Enemies to Lovers)(One shot)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: MONSTA X Fic Bingo





	Thorn In My Side

Everyday Kihyun would get up, put on his school uniform that he had laid out immaculately, and he’d style his black hair off his forehead. He would gather all the homework he finished and meet Minhyuk at the bus stop. Rinse and repeat. 

Honestly that was the simpler part of the day. You see Kihyun was a pretty peaceful person but even at the prestigious private high school he attended there was always issues. No school was ever truly perfect. The issues Kihyun dealt with were the so called bad boys of the school. Were they actually bad? No idea but they sure loved to tease people. They looked like gangsters most of the time with their uniforms on all wrong and loose. Their dyed hair and smirks. Half the time the teachers didn’t bother with reprimanding them because they never listened to rules. Kihyun was surprised they attended classes because he was sure he’d never seen them working on anything before. But he really didn’t want to judge because he had way too much work on his plate already. 

They made it very hard to refrain from judgment. 

Kihyun was piling his books back in his locker when it was abruptly shut. Luckily his reflexes were great or he’d have a pinched finger. He blinked in confusion before scowling hard. A red haired, muscular Lee Hoseok leaned by his locker with a goofy grin on his face. Shining jewelry in his ears focused more attention on the fact they stuck out but secretly Kihyun thought it wasn’t a bad look. “Hey there Kiki; you’re in to that nerdy crap right? Want to do my math homework?” He asked keeping the grin on his face and raising an eyebrow. Kihyun was about to say no when Hoseok disappeared from view by a push and a silver haired Son Hyunwoo stood there now. Hoseok wasn’t too hard to deal with but Hyunwoo was a different story. Kihyun was pretty sure Hyunwoo’s goal in life was to make his miserable. 

It didn’t help he was good looking. Kihyun always thought he’d find boys more like himself attractive all neat and tidy yet here was Hyunwoo with his loosened tie making his insides flutter. Too bad the male always ruined it by opening his mouth. His mouth with plush lips that complimented his round cheeks and adorable teeth. Kihyun sighed deeply in his own head and stared at Hyunwoo impassively. “Hell no he doesn’t want to do your work” Hyunwoo said to a whining Hoseok, “Obviously he wants to do mine.” Hyunwoo smirked and crossed his arms while Kihyun tried to not follow the movement. He massaged his temples for a moment, “I’m not doing anyone’s homework, pay attention in class!” He said with an irritated scowl still on his features. He wasn’t going to bother telling them he was drowning in homework from his advanced classes. Oh well. 

Now Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and flicked Kihyun in the forehead, “Come on we know you already finished it. This is as social as your life gets.” He smiled smugly while Hoseok laughed beside him. Kihyun glanced away from them for a moment and spotted Minhyuk coming down the hall. The white haired male was also targeted by the boys usually but lately their orange haired friend seemed to chase them away. Kihyun meant to ask about that one day. “Have a nice day boys.” Kihyun replied before hugging his bag to his chest and skirting around the two of them. He could feel their eyes watching him as Kihyun jogged up to Minhyuk. “Ki! I was coming to save you.” He said and glared most likely at Hyunwoo and Hoseok. Kihyun shrugged, “I handled it.” He adjusted his grip and felt a paper all hit his head before the two other males cackled. 

Kihyun closed his eyes for a second and walked away with Minhyuk beside him. “Will they ever grow up?!” Kihyun hissed later after the two of them had escaped the school hallway to begin the walk to their bus stop. Minhyuk considered the question, “Mm probably not” He tapped at his chin, “Maybe they like you?” He offered with a smile he tried to hide. Kihyun whacked him with his bag, “Don’t say such nonsense!” He huffed as Minhyuk rubbed at his arm. “Well Hoseok is dating Chae Hyungwon, you know the guy napping in class constantly, so maybe it’s Hyunwoo who likes you?” He supplied helpfully and had to dodge Kihyun’s bag again. “Hyunwoo just enjoys making me miserable.” Kihyun grumbled at him and they both continued their walk in thoughtful silence. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun was resting his head on a table in the library after being defeated by hours of studying. His brain hurt. Was that possible? He considered it before almost having a heart attack when a book slammed by his head. He jumped and clutched his chest as Hyunwoo fell bodily down in to the seat beside him. “Hyunwoo what the hell?!” Kihyun hissed loudly and patted at his chest trying to calm his heart. “I was making sure you were still alive dork.” He replied casually. Kihyun clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, “You checked now go away.” He replied with an irritated tone to his voice. Hyunwoo glanced at him before leaning his head against his palm to stare openly at Kihyun. “Nah I think I’m staying.” He smirked at Kihyun now. “I don’t ever remember inviting you to study with me, go find a delinquent.” He waved a hand at Hyunwoo who laughed now. 

“I’m easily raising your social status by sitting here, you should be grateful don’t you think?” Hyunwoo said and poked Kihyun on the nose. Kihyun narrowed his eyes, “I don’t need my status raised because I don’t need people to like me” He huffed, “Buzz off.” Hyunwoo opened his mouth to say something when the chairs around them pulled out. A few of the guys Hyunwoo and Hoseok hung out with sat down loudly. The closest was a guy named Song Gunhee and he pinched Kihyun’s cheek hard. “Heeeeey look who it is!” He said loudly and Kihyun grimaced as best he could with his cheek being pinched. “Didn’t think you could get any more nerdy.” He indicated at the books Kihyun had piled up. “Some of us plan on graduating.” Kihyun huffed back and regretted it when Gunhee grabbed his tie to yank him closer. He wheezed at the tightness while the males chuckled, “What did you say?” Gunhee asked with a brow raise while keeping a firm grip on Kihyun’s tie. “Enough.” They all jumped at the sound of Hyunwoo’s voice and Kihyun looked as confused as Gunhee was. 

Kihyun took the opportunity to pinch Gunhee’s hand so he released his tie with a hiss. He quickly stood and grabbed his bag before leveling Hyunwoo with a glare, “Thanks.” He said quietly and quickly left the table. It was quiet behind him as he quickly found his way out of the library. He didn’t look back and was irritated by his own confusion. Why had Hyunwoo jumped in? Not that Kihyun wasn’t grateful but he also didn’t trust the guy. Hyunwoo wasn’t necessarily malicious but Gunhee sometimes toed the line. He loosened his tie feeling anger coursing through his veins still. If university wasn’t better than Kihyun was going to scream. All the classes he took had to get him somewhere decent. He continued his fast walking and missed the moment Hyunwoo had stepped out of the library doors with a frown on his usually stoic features. 

—————————————————————

It happened one day that a strain was put on Kihyun’s entire school existence. Well more like Kihyun was confused about Hyunwoo and his lack of teasing or letting others tease him. He hated being conflicted about the guy who usually messed with him at least once a day. Not that he planned on complaining! He didn’t want Hyunwoo to come to his senses or whatever was going on with him. 

It was the end of the day and Kihyun had bid Minhyuk goodbye. His energetic friend was working on a group project so Kihyun found himself collecting his things alone. He had slung his bag over his shoulder and went to leave the school when he was pulled in to an empty classroom. He squeaked and stumbled a moment before a hand braced him enough that he regained his balance. Blinking in confusion he glanced at the person with wide eyes. And then he scowled, “Hyunwoo! What are you trying to do? Kill me?!” He hissed as he adjusted his bag. The taller male shifted on his feet and stepped closer to Kihyun. His eyes widened again and he stepped back until he was walked in to a wall. “Hyunwoo what are you doing?” Was that embarrassment in his voice? His face flushed red as he stared up at the stoic male.

Hyunwoo seemed to be thinking before his hand gently grabbed Kihyun’s chin and in a blink he pressed his lips to Kihyun’s. Many thoughts went through Kihyun’s head. Like why was this action making his insides flutter and his heart race? What exactly was happening? Did Hyunwoo like him? Why did that make him feel sort of giddy? Shouldn’t he be suspicious? He couldn’t focus on any one point and after a moment he felt his lips press back against Hyunwoo’s. His eyes had fluttered shut and he wanted to blame it on something but he knew he was responding to the kiss because maybe there was a tiny part of him who had a crush on Hyunwoo. Even though he was infuriating. 

Of course this wonderful, warm moment was interrupted by the door flinging open and loud voices hushing. Kihyun’s eyes flew open to see Hyunwoo’s eyes also open wide before pulling back from Kihyun. They both looked at the door as Gunhee, Jooheon, Hoseok, Hyungwon, and a few others spilled in to the room. Hyungwon looked sleepily at the two while Jooheon had wide eyes. Hoseok looked alarmed and that made Kihyun very nervous. “Holy shit Hyunwoo you weren’t kidding!” Gunhee said loudly and excitedly. The other males minus the aforementioned three all laughed while high fiving. “Huh?” Kihyun dumbly squeaked out and Gunhee snickered in amusement. “Hyunwoo said that if he kissed you you’d kiss him back and I’m out five bucks but totally worth it.” Gunhee high fived another male as Hyunwoo started waving his hands. 

Well that explained Hoseok’s alarmed expression but Kihyun couldn’t figure out why he’d be alarmed if this whole thing was to mess with him. Kihyun’s eyes felt suspiciously watery as he leveled Hyunwoo with the harshest glare he could muster. Hyunwoo’s eyes were wide and he opened his mouth trying to explain but Kihyun beat him to the punch. “Wow” He said loudly while trying to hide the sniffly sound, “You really are an asshole.” He clutched his bag strap so tightly his hand hurt. “No Ki wait that’s-“ Hyunwoo reached for Kihyun while babbling and all Kihyun wanted to do was leave. And cry. Definitely cry. First kiss ruined. When Hyunwoo touched his cheek his anger surged and he did the only thing he could think of which was kneeing Hyunwoo between the legs. The taller male yelped and collapsed from the pain as Kihyun moved around him. “Hey!” Gunhee’s agitated voice sounded before he too yelped. 

Kihyun glanced briefly in his direction to see Hoseok holding Gunhee’s ear, “Leave him alone.” The muscular male hissed at him before glancing apologetically at Kihyun. He didn’t want to dwell on Hoseok defending him so he scurried out of the room as quickly as possible. He was pretty confident he heard Hyunwoo’s strained voice call for him but Kihyun ignored it in favor for running out of the school. He didn’t stop until he reached his bus stop. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun may have cried that night. He may have cried to Minhyuk for a few hours as well. He contemplated not going to school but decided against it. His attendance record wasn’t suffering from those assholes. He hated that his eyes looked a bit puffy still but there wasn’t much to be done about it. So he put on his uniform and left his hair down because he couldn’t find himself to care that it made him look young. Minhyuk met him at their stop and squeezed his hand encouragingly. It was nice but Kihyun still felt an ache in his chest that he despised. 

He put his things away like he always did and froze when he saw Gunhee looking at him. But instead of saying or doing anything the other male winced before looking somewhere else. Well that was odd. Kihyun huffed and strolled past the male without bothering to glance at him. He had enough of those guys to last him a lifetime. Entering his classroom he saw Hoseok look at him before sending him a small smile. He blinked in confusion but nodded his head in greeting. He was confused as to why they weren’t teasing him. It was making his head fill with thoughts and all he wanted to do was listen to lectures before going home. Claiming his seat he knew the minute Hyunwoo entered just by atmosphere alone but Kihyun didn’t look at him. He could feel the other male staring at him as he went to sit in the back of the room like always. Kihyun almost snapped his pencil in half but he survived the lesson. 

He was the first out of the classroom and breathed in relief in front of his locker. Minhyuk would be saving him a seat at their lunch table like they always did so Kihyun quickly shoved his bag inside the locker. When he shut it he almost screeched at the sight of Hyunwoo standing there like a kicked puppy. Kihyun patted at his heart while staring at Hyunwoo who looked oddly devastated? Kihyun narrowed his eyes finally at the other. “Can we talk?” Hyunwoo asked quietly and Kihyun froze again at the sound of his voice. “No.” He replied and pushed by him only for a hand to gently grip his elbow. “Please Kihyun.” He felt himself stop walking with a tremble going through his body at the sad sound of Hyunwoo’s voice. Finally with a sigh he gestured for Hyunwoo to lead the way. Kihyun really didn’t want to deal with this and he hated that he was too compassionate for his own damn good. 

Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun through the hallway until they were outside. The taller male didn’t speak when he finally released Kihyun’s arm. Kihyun had his arms crossed now and stared at Hyunwoo. After a few seconds he felt his brow furrow, “Well? Are you planning on starving me now too? Ruining my first kiss wasn’t enough?!” Kihyun felt his hurt and anger resurface, “What the hell is your problem?! I’ve never done anything to you, I put up with your teasing all these years and told no one so why are you treating me like this?!” Kihyun’s eyes were watering again and that made him even more angry. “You’re such an asshole! You know I thought that maybe just maybe there was a good side to you but boy I was wrong.” He hissed. Hyunwoo looked at the ground while Kihyun unleashed on him and once the shorter male had quieted did he look back up. 

Kihyun was about to insult him more when he realized Hyunwoo’s eyes were watery. His mouth hung open and he snapped it shut finally. “I’m sorry” Hyunwoo’s hoarse voice finally broke the silence, “I know how it looks. I know you think I’m an asshole I deserve it.” He rubbed at his nape while Kihyun waited for him to continue. “I said that stuff to Gunhee weeks ago when I was drunk” He explained, “Only because I was sure you’d reject me and I could play it off when it happened” Kihyun’s angry face eased very slightly now, “I like you. I’ve liked you for a long time but I never thought I had a chance. You’re so perfect and I’m well-“ Hyunwoo gestured at himself, “When you kissed me back I was so happy and then-“ He clamped his mouth shut now. Hyunwoo breathed in shakily and tried to smile but it wasn’t happy, “I ruined everything.” 

It was silent now between them. Kihyun ran the words through his head over and over. His mind replayed different scenes through his head. Hyunwoo always staring at him when he thought Kihyun was too distracted to notice, Hyunwoo defending him now instead of teasing him, and Hell he even thought about that time he caught Jooheon and Minhyuk speaking softly together. None of the guys teased Jooheon about it. He could see the face Hoseok had made when Gunhee had spoke about the bet. Kihyun ran a hand through his hair as he watched Hyunwoo. The taller male wasn’t looking at his face but instead at his feet again. Kihyun rubbed his temples and sighed finally. “Why didn’t you just say something?” He asked and Hyunwoo looked up at him. “I tried but you kneed me.” He responded and Kihyun glared at him. “I meant before that dummy.” 

For a moment an amused look was on Hyunwoo’s face at the insult but then he was serious looking again. “I teased you all the time trying to get your attention, I annoyed you how was I supposed to say anything?” Hyunwoo sounded both apologetic and frustrated. Kihyun rolled his eyes at him now, “How was I supposed to know you liked me if you teased me all the time?” He retaliated and Hyunwoo winced. “I’m really sorry Ki.” He said softly and Kihyun sighed. “I know. I forgive you Hyunwoo.” He said and had to bite his lip to keep from grinning at Hyunwoo’s hopeful expression. “But you’re really going to have to make it up to me for ruining our first kiss.” He said with a huff. Hyunwoo was silent before a huge grin broke out on his face and he was in front of Kihyun pecking at his face happily, “You’re giving me a chance?!” He asked as Kihyun swatted gently at him. 

“Only one don’t mess it up.” Kihyun warned but finally smiled at Hyunwoo. He felt hands on his face before Hyunwoo kissed him on the lips fast before jumping out of striking range. “First of many to make up for the ruined one.” Hyunwoo said with a wink at the flabbergasted expression Kihyun had. Kihyun rubbed his temples in fake anger, “Hyunwoo!” He said as the taller male smiled so happily that Kihyun felt the same smile on his own face. Hyunwoo reached a hand out after a moment and Kihyun regretted nothing when he slid his own hand in to Hyunwoo’s so they could hold on to one another. A sweet smile from both of them and Hyunwoo pulled him back towards the school so they could reveal everything to their friends.


End file.
